<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Travel Sickness by Brokenmachine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754618">Travel Sickness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenmachine/pseuds/Brokenmachine'>Brokenmachine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candace is a good big sister, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s04e09 Mind Share, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenmachine/pseuds/Brokenmachine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She could never remember her brothers being this sick, not even that time Ferb had came down with the mumps.</p><p>or</p><p>after swapping minds with aliens, the boys fall ill. with their parents away, it's up to candace to look after them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Candace Flynn &amp; Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher &amp; Candace Flynn, Ferb Fletcher &amp; Candace Flynn &amp; Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher &amp; Phineas Flynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Travel Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"Thanks, guys," Phineas said. "See you tomorrow!"</p><p class="p1">"So, aliens, huh?" Candace stepped to the side to let her brothers in as they walked in from the garden. She watched their friends to make sure they shut the gate behind them—busting didn't just stop when the inventions disappeared, you know. "How did that happen?"</p><p class="p1">"We fell for an online scam," Ferb deadpanned, reaching down to pat Perry. Phineas laughed and Candace grinned, shutting the door behind them.</p><p class="p1">"What, really?"</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, it's actually quite embarrassing," Phineas leaned against the couch. "The alien made it like an advert. We just...didn't think."</p><p class="p1">"You guys need to be more careful than that," Candace scolded lightly. Her gut twisted at the thought of them in space alone. "If I hadn't been able to get those guys back..."</p><p class="p1">"We know, we know. Sorry," Phineas said. Ferb nodded and picked Perry up who chattered appreciatively. "We didn't think. How did you do that anyway?" Phineas asked, yawning and watching Ferb sit down on the couch with Perry in his arms.</p><p class="p1">"I sang and they square danced home," Candace said, hiding a grin behind her hand as she kicked off her shoes. Ferb rolled his eyes. There was a beat of silence and then Phineas let out a loud laugh.</p><p class="p1">"Seriously?"</p><p class="p1">"Those little twerps danced on home as soon as I got the band to follow me," Candace said, enjoying the boys giggles. They annoyed her pretty much all the time, but they did all get on pretty well when it came down to it.</p><p class="p1">"I wish I coulda seen that," Phineas yawned again. Ferb was leaning back on the sofa as he scratched Perry, his legs curled underneath him. Her brothers both looked completely wiped.</p><p class="p1">"Mom and Dad are going to that antique show and dinner thing overnight," she reminded them. "We can order in food. Pizza?"</p><p class="p1">"Sounds good to me," Phineas let himself slide back over the sofa, snorting when Ferb pushed him off his lap to the other side of the couch. Perry jumped down with a disgruntled chatter. "Ferb?" Ferb gave a thumbs up.</p><p class="p1">"Okay." Candace looked down at her phone to search up the number just as Mom and Dad came into the room.</p><p class="p1">"That's us away, kids!" Mom called, giving Candace a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now remember Candace, I don't care if the boys build a rocket to Mars in the back garden, unless it's life or death, don't phone us." Candace rolled her eyes but agreed, knowing full well she would break the promise easily. It was unlike the boys to build anything at night anyway, so she wasn't too concerned.</p><p class="p1">"I don't think these guys will be building anything tonight." They both looked over to see Dad ruffling Phineas's hair. The boy smiled, eyes half lidded. "You boys look exhausted!"</p><p class="p1">"I hope you're not coming down with anything," Mom worried, walking over and feeling Ferb's forehead. "You two feeling okay?"</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, Mom," Phineas said. "Just tired."</p><p class="p1">"Well, okay then," she said, reaching over and kissing them both on the head. "Listen to your sister and be good. Candace, I've left money on the kitchen worktop for dinner."</p><p class="p1">"Thanks, Mom!" Candace smiled. Mom gave her a tight hug and Dad dropped a kiss on her forehead.</p><p class="p1">"Have a good time, guys!" Phineas called as they left the room.</p><p class="p1">"Be safe!" Dad called, and the door shut. For a minute there was silence, and then Candace frowned.</p><p class="p1">"You two do look really tired."</p><p class="p1">"Well, we have been to space," Ferb pointed out. It was true enough so Candace dropped it.</p><p class="p1">"What do you want from the pizza?" she asked, opening her phone to get the number up again.</p><p class="p1">"Cheese for me," Phineas said, reaching out to grab the TV remote. Ferb rested his head on his hand on the other side of the sofa as Phineas stretched out, turning on his side to face the TV and resting his head on a cushion. "Pepperoni for Ferb."</p><p class="p1">"I'll get us a large half and half to share," Candace said, typing in the number. "Any juice?"</p><p class="p1">"Nah, we're good," Phineas said. Ferb shot her a half smile to agree.</p><p class="p1">Candace left the room to call in the pizza. She returned to the room when it was done, putting her phone down next to the money. "It'll be here in forty minutes," she told them. Phineas nodded against the cushion. Ferb was staring blankly at the movie. "What are you watching?"</p><p class="p1">"Uh," Phineas rubbed his eyes. "Some sort of zombie film, I think."</p><p class="p1">"Alright." She has nothing better to do anyway. Candace plopped herself down between them, kicking her feet up on the coffee table and leaning back.</p><p class="p1">Twenty minutes into the film (which Candace has actually began to enjoy) she realised both of the boys had fallen asleep. Phineas was crashed out on his side and Ferb had fallen asleep uncomfortably leaning on his hand. Candace sighed, shaking her head. She could normally count on Ferb to stay up with her through films (Phineas was notorious for never making it through a single one of their movie nights) but it wasn't even late enough for them to be asleep normally. Candace frowned but decided to let them sleep until the pizza came. Her stomach rumbled quietly at the thought of food.</p><p class="p1">When the doorbell went about half an hour later neither of them stirred. Candace grabbed the money left on the counter as she went to the door, passing Perry napping in his pet basket. "Hi," she greeted the delivery man, taking the pizza box and bottle of juice from the guy with a little difficulty. "Thank you, keep the change." She dropped the money into his hand and shut the door, turning back around to take it into the kitchen.</p><p class="p1">"Phineas, Ferb!" she called as she set it down on the table. Both of their heads popped up immediately, their faces sleepy and confused. Candace chuckled, grabbing a glass for herself and filling two others with water. "Come and eat."</p><p class="p1">"Did we fall asleep?" Phineas asked groggily, sitting down at the table. Candace nodded, bringing her glass over and opening the pizza box on the table. Ferb brought over both of their glasses. "Thanks, Ferb. Whoa, that's so weird! I don't even remember going to sleep."</p><p class="p1">"You two pretty much just passed out," Candace admitted. "I didn't want to wake you."</p><p class="p1">Ferb shrugged, taking a slice of pepperoni. Phineas and Candace did the same, and with little effort they cleared the box. The pizza had been big enough to fill them all, and Phineas and Ferb looked completely done after it.</p><p class="p1">"I think we're gonna go to bed," Phineas said, blinking heavily. Ferb took a sip from his water, eyes half lidded. "I'm so tired."</p><p class="p1">"Guess that's what happens when you share brains with an alien," Candace half-joked. "Are you sure you're not getting sick?"</p><p class="p1">"No, Candace," Phineas said, but patiently waited as she felt his forehead and then Ferb's.</p><p class="p1">"You're both a little warm", she hummed. "I don't—"</p><p class="p1">"We'll be fine with some sleep," Phineas insisted.</p><p class="p1">"Well, alright," Candace sighed, folding the pizza box closed. "Night then."</p><p class="p1">"Night, Candace!" Phineas called and he and Ferb walked up the stairs. Candace watched them go and then stood up to put the pizza box next to the bin. She would take it out to recycling tomorrow.</p><p class="p1">Candace turned to the TV, picking up her phone and dialling Stacey's number. "Hey, Stace," she said as her best friend picked up. "Want to watch some Doctor Grey?"</p><p class="p1">"<em>Oh yeah</em>," Stacey said with a laugh. "<em>I've just set up an awesome display for the TV. He'll never look so good</em>."</p><p class="p1">"I wish I was at yours," Candace joked, sitting down on the sofa. Stacey snorted. "No, really. I'm supposed to be looking after Phineas and Ferb but they're up to bed."</p><p class="p1">"<em>It's quite early, isn't it</em>?" Stacey asked in confusion. "<em>I haven't been setting this up for that long</em>."</p><p class="p1">"Nah, it's not even their normal bedtime yet. They did some weird Alien brain swap today," Candace turned on the TV to Doctor Grey's glistening abs as he ran across the beach to his patient. "It really drained them."</p><p class="p1">"<em>Speaking of draining, what is that patient doing to Grey'</em>?" Stacey gasped in horror and Candace was sucked away from any thought of her brothers.</p><p class="p1">It had to be about half an hour later when she heard footsteps upstairs. She and Stacey had been chatting rubbish for a while and the first tendrils of tiredness grabbed on to her. "I hear the boys upstairs. I think I might head up to check on them. Night, Stace."</p><p class="p1">"Night, Candy," Stacey said, hanging up. Candace switched off the TV and started up the stairs. It was only when she heard the coughing coming from the bathroom she frowned, going towards it and knocking. "Who's in there?"</p><p class="p1">"Me," Phineas said. Candace turned the handle and when no complaint came, she opened it a peek.</p><p class="p1">"Oh my gosh, Phineas!" she inhaled in dismay. "You're sick?"</p><p class="p1">Phineas was kneeling over the toilet bowl, his face white as a sheet. Candace wrinkled her nose at the sight and moved behind him, rubbing his back. "How are you feeling?"</p><p class="p1">"Really dizzy," he admitted, leaning into her hand.</p><p class="p1">Candace felt his forehead, alarmed to find him more than a little warm. "You're running a bit of a fever," she said, drawing back when he leaned back over the toilet bowl. She looked up at the sink and rubbed his back as he started being sick again. "Aw, Phineas."</p><p class="p1">Phineas was shaking like a leaf by the time he stopped throwing up. Candace stood up and grabbed a glass next to the sink, filling it up with water and passing it to him. Phineas took a drink and then spat it into the toilet. Candace reached over and flushed it.</p><p class="p1">"Do you wanna go to bed?" she asked. Phineas nodded and she put her hands on his elbows to help him to his feet. Phineas leaned against her as they walked back to their room. Candace was worried. She'd never seen him look so bad—as far as she knew, Phineas hadn't been physically sick in years.</p><p class="p1">Phineas sat down on the edge of his bed, eyes half lidded. He looked like he was gonna keel over any second. Candace looked over at Ferb's bed as he began to change. "Where's Ferb?"</p><p class="p1">"He was there a second ago," Phineas mumbled. A horrible thought occurred to Candace.</p><p class="p1">"Okay. I'll be one second."</p><p class="p1">Just as she thought, Ferb was hanging over the toilet bowl downstairs. Candace tutted in dismay as she brushed his hair back from his forehead. "Hey, Ferbo," she said, keeping her voice down. Ferb didn't lift his head from his arm but leaned into her hand. Candace rubbed his back with her other hand. "How are you feeling?"</p><p class="p1">Ferb shot her a deadpan look and she grinned guiltily. "Yeah, okay." She'd forgotten how grumpy Ferb could be when he was sick. "Can I get you anything?"</p><p class="p1">"Water, please," Ferb answered, shutting his eyes. Candace left the room, wincing as he began to throw up again, and filled up a glass at the kitchen tap.</p><p class="p1">When she came back Ferb had flushed the toilet and was leaning back against the wall. He took the water from her and sipped it, hands trembling. Candace sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders when he leaned against her. "You guys are both sick," she told Ferb, who nodded, eyes shut. "Why's that?"</p><p class="p1">"Must be because of the alien thing," Ferb muttered. Candace felt his forehead and winced at the heat coming off of it.</p><p class="p1">"How about you guys get changed and then I'll watch you for a bit to check you're alright," she said. Ferb rested his head on her shoulder, nodding. Candace let him breathe for a few minutes then pushed herself to her knees, wrapping her arm around his waist and rising with him. Ferb felt too warm and a bit shaky in her grip. Candace kept him close to her side as they walked up the stairs painfully slow.</p><p class="p1">Phineas was sitting with his pyjama trousers on, his shirt crumpled on his lap like he couldn't quite pull it over his head. "You too, Ferb?" he rasped as they entered.</p><p class="p1">"Crappy aliens," Ferb muttered and Phineas laughed. His laughter trailed off into harsh coughs that had all of them wincing. Candace couldn't even bring herself to reprimand Ferb for his language, watching him walk over unsteadily to his bed to pull his onesie on.</p><p class="p1">"You need help?" Candace asked, trying not to feel awkward. Phineas nodded, eyes half shut as she reached up and helped him lift his top over his head. As she pulled it down over him her knuckles brushed his bare side and her brow drew down at the heat radiating from it.</p><p class="p1">"I think I'm going to take your temperature," Candace said, pressing her hand to Phineas's head. He hummed, eyes closed. "One sec."</p><p class="p1">As she left the room she pulled her phone from her skorts pocket. One quick ring and Mom answered with the usual exasperated, "Hello, Candace."</p><p class="p1">"Hey, mom," Candace jogged down the stairs. "Uh, the boys are—"</p><p class="p1">"<em>Candace, what did I say</em>," Mom warned, her tone dangerous enough Candace knew she was on thin ice already.</p><p class="p1">"No, I'm not busting them! Their mind swap machine blew up anyway," she mumbled and Mom huffed.</p><p class="p1">"<em>I'll hang up</em>!"</p><p class="p1">"No! Where do we keep the thermometers?" Candace asked, rummaging through the medicine cabinet.</p><p class="p1">"<em>In the side pocket of the medicine cabinet</em>," Mom said. Candace reached in and grabbed it, pulling out two long thermometers. "<em>Why</em>?"</p><p class="p1">"The boys have both came down with something," she said, deciding to chance it and take some fever reducer up with her. "They've been throwing up."</p><p class="p1">"<em>What! Are they okay</em>?"</p><p class="p1">"I don't know. Their heads are really hot," Candace admitted, heading back towards the stairs. "I've got them changed and I have fever reducer with me."</p><p class="p1">"<em>We'll come home right now</em>," Mom said, already sounding like she was on the move. "<em>Don't worry, hun, we'll be home soon</em>."</p><p class="p1">"No, Mom, let me take their temperature first and then you can decide, okay? You and Dad have been waiting for this trip for so long," Candace reasoned.</p><p class="p1">There was a brief silence. Candace heard Dad's muffled voice in the background and then Mom sighed. "<em>Text me as soon as you know their fevers, okay? We're coming home if they're too high</em>."</p><p class="p1">"Okay, Mom." Candace said goodbye and hung up, nudging open the door with her foot to Phineas and Ferb's room.</p><p class="p1">The boys were both lying on their beds looking pretty sorry for themselves. Candace sat on Ferb's bed, tapping his face. His eyes opened and she wiggled the thermometer in the air. "Open up, chump."</p><p class="p1">Ferb rolled his eyes but did so, closing his mouth around it as Candace pressed the button. She got up, moving to Phineas. "Up we go, twerp."</p><p class="p1">Phineas groaned, rolling on to his back and opening his eyes. Like Ferb, a red flush stained high on his cheekbones, his eyes heavy and swollen looking. He accepted the thermometer with no complaint either.</p><p class="p1">When the beeps went off Phineas took his out of his own mouth. "I think that says one oh two," he croaked, squinting. Candace read Ferb's thermometer which was about the same.</p><p class="p1">"That's pretty high but not unusual," she said thankfully. "I'm going to phone Mom."</p><p class="p1">Mom answered on the first ring. "<em>Are the boys alright</em>?"</p><p class="p1">"Their temperatures are one oh two," Candace said. To be honest, she felt way out of her depth taking care of them but she wouldn't voice that to her mom. She could hear the worry in her voice already. "They're really tired."</p><p class="p1">There was a sound of movement, and then Dad appeared on the phone. "<em>Hello, darling. Get some cool cloths on their face and give them some temperature reducer if we have any. I'll keep my phone on during the auction so give us a ring if anything happens, alright</em>?"</p><p class="p1">"Okay Dad." Candace said. Dad said something to Mom and then the phone was passed back.</p><p class="p1">"<em>Are you sure you don't want us to come back</em>?" Mom asked.</p><p class="p1">"No, Mom," Candace said. "I can look after them! This can be my chance to prove to you I'm responsible enough to get my own car."</p><p class="p1">Mom snorted. "<em>Good luck with that. Okay, let us know if anything changes, dear. Goodbye</em>!"</p><p class="p1">Candace said goodbye and hung up the phone, turning back to her brothers. "You need to take some fever reducer."</p><p class="p1">Ferb was first, and swallowed without complaining, sitting back against his reading pillow and closing his eyes.</p><p class="p1">Phineas complained a little and attempted to wheedle his way out of getting any but Candace stayed firm. "Come on, Phineas, you can go to space but you can't take some liquid?"</p><p class="p1">"Do you think this is some kind of mind travel sickness?" Phineas asked finally, grumpily closing his mouth around the spoon.</p><p class="p1">"I don't know, are the rest of your friends sick?" Candace asked, looking over at Ferb, who pulled out his phone.</p><p class="p1">After a moment of silence he nodded. "Isabella and Buford texted the group chat saying they've came down with an illness."</p><p class="p1">"You guys have a group chat?" Candace asked, surprised for some reason. It was weird enough to her the boys had touch screen phones at ten and eleven years old. She didn't get hers until she was almost sixteen! Ferb nodded, rubbing his eyes as he put his phone down beside him.</p><p class="p1">"It's called The Gang," Phineas croaked, smiling stupidly. Candace couldn't help but smile back at him.</p><p class="p1">"Creative," she deadpanned. "Who came up with that one, Irving?"</p><p class="p1">"It is what he calls us," Ferb mumbled.</p><p class="p1">"Okay, I'm going to get you two cool cloths," Candace said. "Do you feel sick again?"</p><p class="p1">"A bit," Phineas answered. Ferb nodded in agreement. Candace chewed her lip.</p><p class="p1">"It might be easier if you two sleep on the sofa. That way you're close to the bathroom and I can watch TV while keeping an eye on you."</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, sure," Phineas said, sitting up. After a second he groaned, turning pale. "Okay, bad idea." Standing up, he dashed out of the room at a speed Candace didn't think he was capable of. Her and Ferb both winced at the sound of retching coming from the bathroom.</p><p class="p1">"You get up more slowly, okay, Ferb?" Candace warned. Ferb nodded, swinging his legs round and sitting up. After a tense moment he gave a thumbs up and Candace slid off of the bed to help Phineas.</p><p class="p1">As she kneeled down beside him he slumped against her, groaning. Candace flushed the toilet and rubbed his back. "You done?"</p><p class="p1">"I think so," he murmured, eyes shut. Candace frowned as he didn't say anything else.</p><p class="p1">"Don't fall asleep on me, Phineas," she told him, and he pulled back with difficulty, rubbing his eyes.</p><p class="p1">"Sorry," he mumbled. "So tired."</p><p class="p1">Candace hummed, giving him the glass of water. Phineas swallowed some and then placed the glass on the floor. "Come on. I'll give you a piggy back down."</p><p class="p1">Phineas climbed on to her back, shivering as she tucked her arms underneath his legs. He rested his head over her shoulder, his face hot where it pressed against Candace's cheek.</p><p class="p1">"Ferb, you okay?" Candace asked as they passed the boys' room. There was no reply so she assumed he had already made his way downstairs. "You know, remember when I swapped brains with Perry?" she asked as she turned to go down the stairs.</p><p class="p1">"Mm-hmm," Phineas hummed sleepily.</p><p class="p1">"Remember how tired I was? I slept for like, the whole of that afternoon and late the next day. I hardly had enough energy to bust you guys, and didn't you say Perry just slept all day too?" Candace reached the bottom of the stairs, turning towards the living room. She could see Ferb already lying on the sofa, head propped up against the arm rest, his blanket resting over him. "Shoot, I forgot your blanket."</p><p class="p1">"It's okay," Phineas murmured, arms loosening around her neck as he drifted off. "That's an... that's interesting, though."</p><p class="p1">"What do you think, Ferb?" Candace asked. Ferb looked up at her with half-lidded eyes, shrugging.</p><p class="p1">"Maybe the fact we went so far means th-that—," he cut off with a huge yawn, "—means that we get some sort of travel sickness too, like you would on long car journeys."</p><p class="p1">"That's a pretty good theory," Candace agreed. "Phineas, can you jump down?"</p><p class="p1">There was no answer. Phineas breathed steadily against her shoulder, out for the count. Candace rolled her eyes and sat down, sliding him back until he was resting against the sofa. Phineas woke slightly, confused, and she moved off of the couch, turning and helping him lie down on the other end.</p><p class="p1">"I'm just going to get your blanket," she told him, even though he was half-asleep. Phineas nodded, eyes closing, and she went up the stairs to get it. Deciding since she wouldn't be heading back up again, Candace got changed into her pyjamas and took her own blanket off of her bed.</p><p class="p1">When she came back down, both of the boys were fast asleep. Candace spread the blanket out over Phineas and left the room again to get some cloths. After running them under the tap she came back into the room, spreading it out over both of their foreheads. Job done, shesat down on the chair beside them, turning on the TV and spreading her blanket over herself.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="u">STACE</span>
</p><p class="p2">[10:03 PM]</p><p class="p2">the boys are both sick !!! I KNEW something was wrong</p><p class="p2">ur a detective candace</p><p class="p2">poor guys :(</p><p class="p2">poor me! ive gotta look after them</p><p class="p2">hahahahahaha</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Smiling despite herself, Candace put her phone down and focused on the show. Time passed pretty slowly.</p><p class="p2">After a few hours Candace sent a text to her Dad. The boys hadn't moved much, and it was pitch black outside.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="u">DAD</span>
</p><p class="p2">[11:46 PM]</p><p class="p1">should I check their temps again? theyve been sleeping</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yes darling. Let us know</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">ill just check</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She grabbed the thermometers and woke the boys. They both accepted the thermometer with no complaint and when they beeped neither of them moved, both asleep again. Candace pulled the thermometers from their mouths and but her lip.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">ferbs fever has gone down to 100 phins is still at 102</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After a few minutes waiting for a reply Candace remembered another piece of information and texted Dad.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">oh yea phineas threw up after taking fever reducer? should i give him more?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A few seconds later Dad's reply came back.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">That's good Ferb's has gone down. How's Phins doing?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Candace waited for him to read her second text and read his reply when it came back a few seconds later. Phineas mumbled something in his sleep, head turning.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yes Candace get some more in him. Ferb can hav some more too.</p><p class="p1">Okay dad love you</p><p class="p1">You too Candace text us if you need us XX</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Candace left to go to the kitchen, grabbing where she had put the fever reducer. When she walked back into the living room she felt a pang of sympathy for having to wake them. She remembered the heavy blanket of tiredness that had almost suffocated her after her Perry trip, and paired with a fever and sickness she couldn't even imagine the feeling.</p><p class="p1">"Guys," she called softly. Ferb lifted his head to look at her, always a light sleeper. He pushed himself up into a half-sitting position when he focused on the medicine bottle in her hand. "You can go back to sleep after," she told Ferb. "I just need to give you this fever reducer."</p><p class="p1">Ferb shook his head a little. "I'm going to the bathroom," he said. "I feel sick."</p><p class="p1">"Uh, okay," Candace said, watching him get up shakily. "I'll give Phin his and then come and check on you. Do you want anything?"</p><p class="p1">"Just some water," Ferb said, then swallowed uneasily, turning and speed walking to the bathroom.</p><p class="p1">Candace turned to Phineas, who still hadn't stirred, curled up with his nose buried under the blanket. She shook his shoulder. "Phineas?"</p><p class="p1">Phineas murmured something, frowning. Candace shook him harder. "Phineas, wake up." Phineas's eyes snapped open as he stared ahead blindly, then up at her. Candace was a little taken aback at the speed he responded. "Uh, hey. Fever reducer?"</p><p class="p1">Phineas winced, rolling on to his back and pressing his hand over his eyes. "My head is killing me," he muttered. Candace sat down on the edge of the couch beside him, taking the warm cloth from off his head. Ferb's was on the floor. "Where's Ferb?"</p><p class="p1">"Bathroom," Candace told him, glancing over. She couldn't hear any retching noises but there was no sign of him. "You need to take some fever reducer—you threw it up the first time. Do you feel sick?"</p><p class="p1">Phineas shook his head, closing his eyes again. "Just tired."</p><p class="p1">"Okay." Candace poured the medicine on to a spoon, prompting him to sit up slightly. They both cringed at the coughing sounds coming from the bathroom. Phineas's arms were shaking a bit as he lifted himself up, taking the medicine quietly. He lay back down after swallowing and taking a drink from his glass of water. "I'm gonna go check on Ferb." She knocked on the door after grabbing him some water, wondering for the hundredth time that night if she'd got in over her head. She could never remember her brothers being this sick, not even that time Ferb had came down with the mumps. "Ferb, you alive?"</p><p class="p1">"Just," came back her brother's dry voice. Candace grinned, pushing the door open further. Ferb waved weakly from where he was sitting against the wall.</p><p class="p1">"Were you sick?" Candace asked, passing him the cup. Ferb took a long drink, sighing when he was done and nodding. "Do you still feel sick?" There was a second of silence and then he shook his head. "Great." Candace pulled the fever reducer out of her pocket and poured it on to the spoon. "Here."</p><p class="p1">Ferb swallowed it, making a face and then drinking his water.</p><p class="p1">"Do you feel any better?" Candace asked, helping him stand. Ferb nodded.</p><p class="p1">"My head is sore but I don't feel so dizzy anymore."</p><p class="p1">"That's about what Phineas said," Candace said as they made their way back to the sofa. Phineas was fast asleep again, breath whistling in the quiet.</p><p class="p1">Ferb climbed on to his side of the sofa, letting her pull the blanket over him. Candace turned to go back to her seat, reaching for the remote, when he stopped her with a hand on her wrist. She turned back, worried. "Ferb?"</p><p class="p1">"Thank you for looking after us, Candace," he said quietly, eyes half lidded. "I know it must be annoying."</p><p class="p1">"Are you kidding?" Candace said, ruffling his hair gently. Her heart was warm from the gratitude and she couldn't help the smile sliding across her face. "You guys are my little brothers. I'll always look after you." Ferb smiled, shutting his eyes. Satisfied, Candace turned away and took the remote. She sat back down on the chair, flicking on the TV and kicking her feet up under her blanket.</p><p class="p1">Sometimes her brothers really weren't so bad. Candace looked down as Perry jumped up on to her chair, stepping tentatively on to her thighs before settling down. "Oh, there you are, Perry," she murmured, patting him. Perry let out a happy chirp, shutting his eyes.</p><p class="p1">Yeah, she was really going soft.</p><p class="p1">What felt like seconds later she was opening her eyes to find herself halfway through an episode she definitely hadn't been watching. Candace rubbed her eyes, wincing at the crook in her neck as she remembered where she was. She'd slumped awkwardly in the chair in the past few hours and her back was making her pay for it now. Perry made a quiet squeaking sound as she shifted, still stretched out across her lap. Candace reached for the remote, pausing the show. She'd slept through twohour long episodes it looked like—when she reached for her phone she saw it was just after two in the morning.</p><p class="p1">Phineas and Ferb were still sleeping soundly on the sofa. Candace sent a text to Mom and Dad—everyone's still sleeping it all seems good—and placed her phone on the ground, turning off the TV and bathing the room it darkness.</p><p class="p1">She couldn't keep sitting up or she'd never sleep properly. Candace lifted Perry, ignoring his surprised chatter as he woke up, and turned, wriggling until she was lying on her side, head on the arm rest and legs thrown over the other. It wasn't the comfiest but she'd definitely slept in worse ways. Perry settled back down next to her as she moved the blanket over her legs. Candace wrapped her arm over him, shutting her eyes. It was really quite nice. Perry was a little warm brick next to her, his cool bill pressed against her face. She could see why the boys loved sleeping with him so much, even despite the smell...</p><p class="p1">When Candace next woke, weak grey light was filtering through the blinds. She pushed herself on to her elbow, glancing over the edge of the sofa to check on the boys. Both of them were still asleep, Phineas on his side facing the sofa back and Ferb lying on his front, face buried in the blankets. Candace lay back down and found herself unable to fall back asleep. Perry jumped down from the chair with a sleepy chatter. Candace watched him go, plodding to the sofa and jumping up, pushing his way under Ferb's blanket and up to settle next to him. Ferb shifted to unconsciously accommodate his pet.</p><p class="p1">Candace sat up, rubbing her eyes. Tiredness clung to her but she could see the clouds gathering outside. Today was not going to be a nice day. She looked up at the clock above the TV and saw it was almost half six. Pretty early for her, but she couldn't get back to sleep if she tried. The boy's would normally be up and ready to play by now, but she knew from experience they'd be sleeping in today. </p><p class="p1">Candace got up, stretching and cracking her back, and walked over to Phineas and Ferb. She placed a hand on each of their foreheads, satisfied with the coolness to them, and turned away to make herself from breakfast.</p><p class="p1">As she poured cereal into a bowl the front door opened quietly. Candace turned, watching as Mom and Dad came in through the door, whispering to each other.</p><p class="p1">"Mom?" she asked, stepping over to the hallway. Mom's eyes widened at seeing her up.</p><p class="p1">"Oh, hello, dear," she whispered, coming forwards and wrapping Candace in a big hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you—"</p><p class="p1">"It's fine," Candace cut her off, hugging back. She was really glad to see her. "I was up anyway. What are you guys doing back?"</p><p class="p1">Dad pressed a kiss to her forehead when Mom let go, squeezing her tightly. "We couldn't enjoy ourselves knowing you guys weren't okay. It wasn't a very good auction, anyway. Everything was far too expensive."</p><p class="p1">Candace huffed a laugh, letting him lead her into the living room. Mom was checking the boys' temperatures with her hand, eyes worried.</p><p class="p1">"They're a lot better, Mom," Candace tried to reassure her. Phineas stirred under Mom's hand, opening his eyes a little.</p><p class="p1">"Mom?" he croaked. She smiled down at him, stroking his cheek.</p><p class="p1">"Go back to sleep, hon," she said quietly, and he did.</p><p class="p1">"Well done, darling," Dad said as they walked back into the kitchen. "You did marvellously."</p><p class="p1">"I'm so proud of you, Candace!" Mom said, draping her coat over the back of a chair and stretching. "Why don't you go up and get some real sleep? I'll take over the boys."</p><p class="p1">"It's okay," Candace said. "I'm up now. Why don't you guys go unpack and I'll wait down here with them. I have some episodes to watch anyway."</p><p class="p1">Mom smiled at her, and Dad glanced around like a thought just occurred to him. "Hey, where's Perry?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love the flynn-fletchers!! hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>